1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sight for a firearm, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a sight for a firearm via remote control.
2. Description of Related Art
Firearms, such as rifles or shotguns, are often equipped with digital sights providing aiming and photographic functions.
In a conventional digital sight, buttons controlling photography are assembled on a main body of the conventional digital sight. When a user aims at a target using the digital sight of a rifle and is ready to shoot the target, one hand thereof must support a butt of the rifle and the other hand slightly contact a trigger of the rifle. At this point, when the user also wants to capture an image of the target using the digital sight providing photographic functions, the hand preciously supporting the butt needs to move to the digital sight, pressing the buttons controlling photography. Accordingly, during the movement of the hand from the butt to the digital sight, a line of sight of the user may leave the target, thereby causing aiming errors. Additionally, as the hand of the user is moved to the digital sight, the other hand slightly contacting the trigger must bear the entire weight of the rifle. Accordingly, heavy burden is exerted on the other hand of the user, adversely affecting precision of aiming at or photographing the target.
Moreover, as shown in FIGS. 10,11 and 12, a conventional laser sight 101 is disposed on a firearm and has a housing 10, an objective lens assembly 11, an ocular lens assembly 12, a socket 13, a trigger circuit 14, and an extension button 17. The objective lens assembly 11 is connected to one end of the housing 10, and the ocular lens assembly 12 connected to the other end thereof. The socket 13 is disposed on the outer surface of the housing 10. The trigger circuit 14 is disposed in the housing 10 and electrically connected to the socket 13.
The sight 101 can output laser to the front of the objective lens assembly 11. By aiming at a target using the sight 101, the distance to the target can be obtained.
The Trigger circuit 14 has a fixed button 141 disposed on the housing 10. When the fixed button 141 is pressed, a power port of the trigger circuit 14 outputs a trigger signal, outputting the laser from the sight 101 or stopping the sight 101 from outputting the laser.
In practical application, the sight 101 is often used with a rifle as shown in FIG. 10. When a user is ready to shoot the target using the rifle, one hand (such as right hand) thereof contacts a trigger of the rifle and the other hand (such as left hand) supports the rifle and adjusts an aiming angle thereof. Accordingly, it is awkward to press the fixed button 141 to output/stop the laser while maintaining an aiming posture. The extension button 17 is thus required.
The extension button 17 is electrically connected to the socket 13 by an extension wire 15 and a plug 16. When the extension button 17 is pressed, the trigger circuit 14 is actuated, thereby selectively outputting or stopping the laser. The extension button 17 can be extended by the extension wire 15 and fixed in a suitable position for convenient operation. For example, as shown in FIG. 10, the extension button 17 may be fixed on the firearm and in front of the objective lens assembly 11. After the other hand (such as left hand) of the user adjusts the aiming angle, the extension button 17 can be easily pressed thereby, outputting the laser.
There are, however, many disadvantages when the extension button 17 is extended using the socket 13, extension wire 15, and plug 16.
The extension wire 15 promotes receipt of electromagnetic signals, increasing electromagnetic interference on the sight 101. Thus, outputting or stopping operation of the laser may be incorrect or operation of other electronic members in the sight 101 be adversely affected.
Further, waterproofing is not easily provided between the socket 13 and the plug 16, such that water may enter the sight 101, causing corrosion thereof.
Additionally, after the extension button 17 is positioned on the firearm, redundant extension wire 15 adversely affects aiming. Namely, the user must wind the extension wire 15 on the firearm in advance, causing inconvenience.
Hence, there is a need for a firearm aiming and photographing compound apparatus and a laser sight of a firearm to enhance precision, convenience of aiming at, photographing a target, lower the electromagnetic interference or improve the waterproof capability.